iriysoftfandomcom-20200213-history
Den
Den is a tower in Cursed Treasure series. It shoots arrows which hit an enemy instantly. Cursed Treasure: Don't Touch My Gems The skill Poison Mastery gives dens the ability "Poison Cloud" which gives them a chance of creating a poison cloud that damages enemies that pass through it. Level 1 Damage: 20 Fire rate: 2 Range: 2 Level 2 Damage: 30 Fire rate: 2 Range: 2 Level 3 Damage: 40 Fire rate: 2 Range: 2 Orcish Den Level 4 Damage: 50 Fire rate: 1.7 Range: 2 Critical Hit 10 (+5 per Marksmanship upgrade). Level 5 Damage: 65 Fire rate: 1.5 Range: 2 Critical Hit 20 Level 6 Damage: 70 Fire rate: 1.2 Range: 2 Critical Hit 30 Hunter's Den Level 7 Damage: 80 Fire rate: 1 Range: 2 Critical Hit 30 Extra Shot 30 Ballista Den Level 4 Damage: 80 Fire rate: 4 Range: 3 Level 5 Damage: 120 Fire rate: 4 Range: 3 Splash Damage Level 6 Damage: 160 Fire rate: 4 Range: 3 Splash Damage Catapult Den Level 7 Damage: 180 Fire rate: 4 Range: 3 Splash Damage Triple Shot Cursed Treasure 2 Den Hiding behind the walls of the dens, the glorious orcs skillfully hit petty humans with arrows . "Victory or Death!" *Damage: 5 *Recharge: 1.5 seconds *Range: 5 tiles Den 2 *Damage: 7 *Recharge: 1.5 seconds *Range: 5 tiles Snipers' Den The luckiest orcs may become snipers. Sometimes they manage to hit the sore point of an enemy and cause double damage. "Impressive!" *Damage: 10 *Recharge: 1.5 seconds *Range: 5 tiles *10 Critical Hit: Has 10% chance to do double damage. Snipers' Den 2 *Damage: 12 *Recharge: 1.5 seconds *Range: 5 tiles *15 Critical Hit: Has 15% chance to do double damage. Bunker Den R. J. Gobling's crossbows shoot bolts with incredible rate. Even the weakest orc holding such a weapon equals a sniper. "That's a damn minigun!" *Damage: 3 *Recharge: 0.2 seconds *Range: 5 tiles *50 Critical Hit: Has 50% chance to do double damage. Ballista Den The Ballista is very inaccurate. But it doesn't need accuracy - it's missile is so powerful that it'll hit somebody for sure. "KABOOOOOM" *Damage: 13 *Recharge: 3 seconds *Range: 7 tiles *1.8 Splash Damage: Causes damage to all enemies within the range of 1.8 tiles by the point where the missile hits. Ballista Den 2 *Damage: 16 *Recharge: 3 seconds *Range: 7 tiles *1.8 Splash Damage: Causes damage to all enemies within the range of 1.8 tiles by the point where the missile hits. Catapult Den The Catapult is as inaccurate as the Ballista, but its shot shatters splinters, when exploding. A real weapon of mass destruction. '' ''"The orcs split the bomb, now the bomb is splitting foes." *Damage: 20 *Recharge: 3 seconds *Range: 7 tiles *1.8 Splash Damage: Causes damage to all enemies within the range of 1.8 tiles by the point where the missile hits. *3 Shrapnel: The missile smashes into 3 splinters, when hitting. They also damage the enemies. Rocket Den Rockets are more accurate than ballistas and catapults, but they have less explosive. The guilty engineers were punished. "One small step for an orc, one giant kick for mankind" *Damage: 13 *Recharge: 1.5 seconds *Range: 7 tiles *15 Critical Hit: Has 15% chance to do double damage. *1.5 Splash Damage: Causes damage to all enemies within the range of 1.5 tiles by the point where the missile hits. Category:Cursed Treasure towers